1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electromagnetically controlled focal plane shutter of the type having a trailing screen freely movable irrespective of whether a leading screen moves.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Focal plane shutters in general and particularly those of the type arranged to electrically control the start of movement of leading and trailing screens by means of electromagnets or the like have a problem in that the trailing screen is operated alone when the leading screen has failed to move due to, for example, malfunctioning of a leading screen controlling electromagnet or the like. Thus, a shutter operating sound is produced every time a photographing operation is performed even when such malfunction occurs. The photographer, in such a case, tends to remain unaware of the problem and might waste film and miss a valuable photographing opportunity.